


Roller Coaster

by jj_unfinished



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hamilsquad, Ya bois - Freeform, and the rest of you making him suck it up in the name of having fun, hamilton being a big baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj_unfinished/pseuds/jj_unfinished
Summary: You and the Hamilsquad are at an amusement park, having the time of your life. Soaked by water rides, you all decide to ride a roller coaster to dry off. Except Alexander. He's afraid of roller coasters.





	Roller Coaster

Spending the day at the amusement park with your best friends was like a dream come true. It was finally the hot sunny day you’ve been craving to enjoy, and to you that meant getting soaked on water rides and screaming till you lost your voice. It was only noon but you had been on over a dozen rides and were throughly soaked from the water rides.

“Mes amies, we should do something to dry off,” Lafayette suggested after the fifth water ride. You all nodded in agreement, seeing as no one wanted to pay to go in one of the park’s drying stations. The group began to walk toward the middle of the park where a map was when you suddenly smacked your forehead. 

“I know! Let’s ride some roller coasters! That’ll dry us off before we know it,” you suggested.

Hercules gave you a high-five. “Nice. Wanna ride the one that goes upside down?”

Laurens ran over to the map to find the coaster. “Guys it’s up in the front of the park, come on!” He grabbed your hand as he practically ran in the direction of the ride, with Lafayette and Hercules following suit.  
A couple dozen feet away from the map you noticed Alexander wasn’t with you, so you stopped and turned around, only to spot him watching you all hurry off. You pulled yourself from your friend’s hand and went back for him.

“Alexander! Did you forget how to walk?” You joked with him once you were close. He simply shook his head. “Well, come on then. You can ride with me and John if you’d like. Herc and Laf can take care of themselves,” you offered, holding out your hand. But instead of taking it, he just looked at you. “Alex?”

“Do we have to go on the roller coaster? I’m sure we could get just as dry on the swings,” Alexander suggested, clearly not showing enthusiasm for the roller coaster.

You smiled. “But Alex, the roller coaster will be so much more fun! Come on.”  
The rest of the gang met up with the two of you.

“Mon amie? Is everything, ‘ow you say, peaches?” Lafayette wondered, sensing the unusual lack of energy in his friend.

“I think you mean ‘peachy’, Laf,” Hercules laughed.

John put a hand on Alexander’s shoulder. “Alex, you good?”

Alexander sighed. “Yeah, come on, let’s go.” He didn’t want to disappoint any of you by not going on the ride. But in reality he was terrified of roller coasters— especially one that went upside down.  
Fortunately for Alexander, the line for the coaster was relatively long, giving him time to think up excuses as to why not to ride the death machine.

“Guys, maybe we could go and ride the swings first? The line looks shorter,” Alexander suggested the ride again in hopes if he was persistent the others would give in.

“Alex, look. We’re already pretty far up in the line. By the time we make it over to the swings and to the front of that line we’ll have already ridden on the coaster! It only lasts like, two minutes, dude. We’ll go on the swings next,” Hercules assured him. The rest of your group nodded.

“Guys…” Alexander practically whined while looking over at the swings.  
You could tell that your friend wasn’t showing his normal enthusiasm for a ride. “Is everything okay, Alex?”

He shuffled his feet. “I don’t like roller coasters,” Alexander mumbled, causing you to smile.

“Is that all? Alexander, why didn’t you just tell us?”

“I didn’t want to disappoint you guys,” he blushed.

The rest of you guys looked at each other.

“We’re nearly to the front of the line; are you sure you don’t want to try this one?” Laurens asked.

“It goes upside down,” Alexander pointed out.

“But only for a couple of seconds, Alex. I bet it’s been years since you’ve been on one,” you were weary of letting your friend miss out in the gang’s fun.

“Is it safe?”

Hercules chuckled. “Yeah, it’s safe. The park always checks every morning for safety of the rides.”

Alexander went silent for the second time that day.

“I’ll ride with you, you can hold my hand. I won’t let go and I promise you will be okay,” you whispered to him.

Alexander smiled. “I guess I’ll try it. But we’re riding the swings next.”  
You all cheered.

Alexander was visibly shaking by the time you were up next for the ride. You grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. He boarded the ride between you and Laurens, giving the two of you a shaky smile. Hercules and Laf sat behind you, already whooping.

“You ready?” Laurens asked (mainly to Alexander). You both nodded, though Alexander hesitated before agreeing. Within a few seconds the ride started.

“I want off!”

Everyone laughed. “Too late, man,” you heard Herc yell.

As the car rode up the incline, Alexander’s hand tightened around yours, which only made you laugh. You loved the thrill and scare that roller coasters gave you.

“Oh God, are we going down that hill?” Alexander worriedly asked as the top of the incline approached.

“Yep!” Laurens laughed. (Almost) everyone was having fun already.  
Alexander began to scream before the car even began its decent which only made the other four of you to laugh more. You looked over at your friend to see that his eyes were clenched shut, which would look awesome when the photograph would be taken after the loop-de-loop.

The rest of the ride was screaming from Alexander and the occasional yelp from you and Laf. But before you knew it, the ride was over and the car returned to the loading dock. You had to pry your hand from Alexander’s Laurens had to convince him it was okay to open his eyes again. You all were a bit wobbly making your way to the exit.

“So, how’d you like the ride?” Hercules asked once everyone appeared to get their footing back.

“You guys, that was…amazing! Can we go again?” Alexander shouted.  
Everyone laughed.

“Seriously? You were screaming like a little girl,” Laurens teased.

“I may have screamed a little but I liked it.”

You lightly punched his arm. “But I thought you wanted to ride the swings?”

Alexander smiled. “That kiddie ride? It can wait,” he replied as he ran to get back in the line for the roller coaster.

**Author's Note:**

> previously posted on bearwriteme.tumblr.com


End file.
